As is well known, the ways in which a user communicates with contacts using mobile terminals include: phone calls, sending short messages, logging on an instant messaging software and sending E-mails. The existing electronic device with touch function comprises a cell phone with touch function. When a user operates on multiple objects under a same display page, since there's no selecting function, the user often needs to find a determined object from multiple objects, then enter the page of this object by clicking this object, and finally click the operation items within this page, thereby completing a series of specific operations to this object.
Taking phone calls for example, when a user calls a contact using a mobile terminal, he usually needs to operate in the following manners:
Manner 1: selecting the directory, finding a contact desired to contact in the directory by operations, clicking the contact to enter the page of the contact, and then clicking the mobile phone number of the contact to complete the call to the contact;
Manner 2: selecting the directory, finding a contact desired to contact in the directory by operations, clicking the contact, popping up a menu, and then clicking “call” item in the menu to complete the call to the contact.
From the above two manners, it can be seen that, the user's operations are complicated, cumbersome, and it is not convenient to the user.
Also, in the electronic device such as computer and mobile terminal, usually, a plurality of objects are stored in certain order, and the objects are for example pictures, audio files, contact information or the like. When the user wants to switch the currently displayed object, a switch instruction is issued. The switch instruction may be a key-triggered instruction. Alternatively, in the case that the electronic device has a touch screen, the switch instruction may be a touch action, such as a slide action. Usually, there are two switching modes to perform switching in response to the switch instruction.
In the first switching mode, the electronic device switches the currently displayed object to the adjacent next object or previous object. However, in the case that the number of objects is large, if the user wants to switch to the object which is far away from the currently displayed object, multiple switch instructions need to be issued, resulting in low efficiency, and is not convenient to the user.
In the second switching mode, the electronic device performs switching for example in accordance with the speed of the slide action or the duration of pressing a key. If the slide speed is fast or the duration of pressing a key is long, the electronic device switches the display to an object which is far away from the currently displayed object, and if the slide speed is slow or the duration of pressing a key is short, the electronic device switches the display to an object which is near the currently displayed object. However, since this switching mode depends on the user's touch action or the duration of pressing a key, the demand for user's operation ability is high. In some cases, the user desires to switch the display only to the adjacent previous object or next object, however, since the user does not know the judging criterion of the speed of a slide action or the duration of pressing a key of the electronic device, the slide speed may be too fast or the duration of pressing a key may be too long, thereby the electronic device switches the display to an object which is not adjacent and is relatively far away from the currently displayed object, resulting in more error operations, and is not convenient to the user.